


Cozies - Bucky Barnes x Reader

by captainofherheart



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fanfic, Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, bucky barnes x you - Freeform, captainofherheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Bucky becomes curious about about the uses of what you’re crocheting.  Warnings:  mild language





	Cozies - Bucky Barnes x Reader

You were busy with a crochet order when Bucky walked into the living room and plopped down beside you on the sofa. 

“What are making?” he asked, curiously, picking up the currently dismembered body parts that would eventually form a large monkey you were making for a customer.

“Right now, I’m working on a leg,” you replied, lifting your hook to show him the limb. It was for a little girl and had a pink tip and light brown body.

“That’s a leg?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Sure it’s a leg? Cause it looks kind of...um-“

“Looks kind of like what, Bucky?” You asked amused at his tone, and then his face, as you stopped moving your hook and looking at the tortured expression he was wearing. 

“It’s… kind of phallic, babe.”

“Phallic?” you repeated with surprise, before looking at it and realizing he was actually on to something. “It is most definitely a leg, but come to think of it, these could become a whole new career for me if advertised the right way.” 

He picked a completed one up from the basket and held it to the front of his pants, pretending it was his erection. “It could make you a fortune when the weather gets cold.”

You swiped it out of his hands and laughed loudly. “I don’t quite know how I’d market it… or size it, for that matter.”

“I could model it for you, let you use me for a pattern,” he offered teasingly, kissing you on the shoulder. 

You swatted him with it and replied, “Bucky Barnes, even before you got the serum I doubt you would have been a good candidate for one size fits all.” 

He sat up straighter, proud at the comment and jested. “It’s not much different, baby.”

“Somehow I actually believe you about that. But either way, you can’t be my model for this million dollar idea.” You turned away from him and picked up your work again before adding, “I have no intention of making cock cozies for horses.”


End file.
